All Worth It
by kagami-chan18
Summary: She came back, at last, but she's somehow different. Can he still confess his feelings for her if she's not in her usual self?


April 1, 2011

**A/N: **Yo, minna. It's me again and this will be my second fanfic. I will be using one of my favorite pairings. I did not watch KHR from the start so I was surprised to find out that Kyoya helped Chrome to live. I'm trying my best to watch it again. I read many fanfics that includes them so I hope that I had kept them in character. Enjoy reading. ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira's property.

**IMPORTANT: **The characters in this story are in their future selves. Kyoya and Chrome are often paired by Tsuna during missions so they become (slightly?) close. Mukuro is out of the cell prison. He's living with the Vongola family. Oh, and Chrome had an eye operation so she have her eye back. She doesn't wear eye patch anymore.

**SUMMARY: **She came back, at last, but she's somehow different. Can he still confess his feelings for her if she's not in her usual self?

**All Worth It**

-1896 fanfic-

The place is beautifully decorated. The food that's been serving is all first-class. Conversation can be heard inside the room.

I'm leaning on a wall in the corner of the room, away from those annoying crowds, drinking wine. Wind blows across the room bringing the scent of Sakura that tickle my nose. Sakura, just thinking about it makes my stomach turn upside down. I hate Sakura.

In the first place, why am I here? Why am I staying with these noisy herbivores even though I can just go to the Foundation where it would have been quiet and no Sakura trees in sight? Right, that Sawada Tsunayoshi asked me. And in return, he will take care of the cleanliness and security of the Foundation for a week.

It's only the family and Cavallone with his subordinate who's here. Sawada didn't invite other families to attend the party for that girl. She came home tonight.

→**18 96←**

I'm going to the mansion to take my deserve sleep, that brunette herbivore didn't allow us to get an apartment or house except if we get married. He sent me on a mission this morning. I did finish it quickly but it still somehow tiring. As I come nearer to my destination, I feel something odd. My stomach suddenly turns upside down.

And the next thing I know, I was surrounded by pink trees. Sakura, it brings back those memories I don't want to remember.

I angrily walk towards the door and open it. I see three herbivores chatting by the staircase. I walk towards them.

"Ah, Hibari-san." Sawada greets me.

"Why is there Sakura in the garden?" it is more a statement than a question.

"A…ano about that, gomenasai…" the herbivore replies but is interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Chrome is coming back from mission. She likes cherry blossoms so we thought she will be happy if she sees one." he grins.

"One? You almost covered the garden with Sakura!" the silver-haired man says angrily.

"Haha… did I?" Yamamoto scratches the back of his head.

And they started to argue. Tsunayoshi is trying to stop them, practically Gokudera. I left them and headed for my room upstairs.

After taking a bath and changing my clothes, I lay down on my bed.

'So she's coming back. It's been two years since I last saw her.' with that thought, I drift to sleep.

→**18 96←**

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when I see Sawada Tsunayoshi walks towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask him coldly.

"She's in the garden." he told me.

I give him a questioning look and arch one of my eyebrows.

"Chrome-chan is in the garden."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugs. "Maybe you want to know." then he goes back to the bunch of herbivores.

I stare in the ceiling. Speaking of that girl, I have not seen her yet. There's a sudden call from Tetsu that I was needed in the Foundation so I came late.

Without any further, I proceed to the garden. I see her sitting in the bench, eyes fix on the sky. I walk towards her and sit beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Hibari-san. It's been a while since I saw and be with the nature so I thought this time would be nice." She smiles. It's been two years since I last saw her smile but the smile she's giving me now is not her usual smile. It's a faint smile and she doesn't have any shade of pink in her cheeks like usual.

"Hibari-san."

"Hn?"

"I just want to say sorry."

"For what?"

"Because they want to make me happy, they planted Sakura trees here in the garden even if they know you don't want it." she apologizes.

"It's nothing." I look at her then back at the dark sky.

Silence.

"It looks like they're having fun." she said out of the blue while looking at the hall used for her welcome party.

I say nothing and continue staring at the sky.

"Hibari-san, can you accompany me tomorrow? I want to see Mukuro-sama." She looks at me.

I look back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, It's been two years since I last see her." she replies.

"Ok, then."

Haru Miura suddenly calls us.

"Hibari-san, Chrome-chan, Tsuna-kun wants us to gather inside." She said cheerfully.

"Coming." Chrome replied and gives me another faint smile before she walks with Haru.

I followed them afterwards.

→**18 96←**

I woke when I heard a chirp. I get off from my bed and slide the glass door open that leads to the balcony of my room. A little yellow fluffy bird makes its way to my hair.

"Hibari~ Hibari~" Hibird chirp.

I smile a little and pet Hibird.

"Hn. It's morning already." I say to no one in particular.

After a while, I go back to my room and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. I get dress and walk out to my room.

I walk to the dining room.

"Yo, Hibari." Yamamoto greeted me with his usual 1000 watts smile.

"Ohayo Hibari-san." this time it's Sawada.

"Morning, Kyoya." Cavallone says with a grin. I twitch when I hear him use my first name. How dare him but I say and do nothing. So he's still here.

Chrome smiles when her gaze landed on me. I nodded in acknowledgement. I sit beside Chrome. They have their conversation as usual. Gokudera is yelling at Sasagawa while Yamamoto is trying to calm him down. Lambo is having his talk with I-pin just like Sawada with Sasagawa's sister, his girlfriend. Romario is guiding his useless boss not to spill his drink. I and Chrome are eating silently.

After eating, Cavallone bids us farewell while everyone goes back to their business. Chrome asks permission from Sawada and he nods as a reply. He watches us as we leave.

The drive to our destination is quiet. She just looks outside the window. When we reach the cemetery, I park the car and lead Chrome to his grave.

→**18 96←**

Chrome left for a two year mission. They had agreed that Chrome will handle the first year and Mukuro Rokudo the second one. Sawada said that only the Mist guardians can do the mission.

And the one year easily passed. One month before Chrome come back, Tsunayoshi Sawada received a call.

"Hello is this Tsunayoshi Sawada?" the voice from the other line asked.

"Yes I am him. What I can do for you?"

And they continue chatting.

After they finished their conversation, Sawada called for a meeting. Once we're complete, except for Chrome and Rokudo, he was on mission, he started to speak.

"I got a call from the hospital." he paused.

"Hospital?" the cow kid asked.

Sawada nodded. "Yes. They told me that 3 men brought a person in their hospital"

"What does it have to do with us?" Gokudera questioned.

"Well, they told me that the name of the person is Mukuro Rokudo and…" he took a deep breath before he continued.

"And he…he was dead on arrival."

Everyone was shock. Nobody move, not knowing what to say. Even I was surprised by the sudden announcement.

After everyone had or seem too recovered, they decided that it's time to bury Mukuro's body. It took them sometime before figuring how to say it to Chrome. After all, Tsunayoshi was the one who said it to her.

It's not surprising that she cried. Mukuro is the closest person to him and so did Chrome to Mukuro. She did not contact Sawada or anyone after that.

After a month, she called. She told Sawada that she will be continuing the mission so she will not come home. He just agrees. "Maybe and let us hope it will help her heal." He told us.

→**18 96←**

She puts the flowers she brought to the grave. I see tears fall into her eyes. She kneels and closes her eyes while the tears continue to fall. I sit down beside her.

"You haven't recovered after all."

Chrome wipes the tears away. She looks at me and gives me a small smile then back to Mukuro's grave. "Yeah, I think so."

"Is he that important?"

"I owe him my life. He never stops believing in me. He's always there when I need help. He never leaves me except now…" Chrome stops. Tears continue to fall from her purple orbs. Then she continues. "I will never ask for another brother but him."

"Brother?" I ask her, confused.

She nods.

"Are you not lovers?"

She stares at me for ten seconds and then she chuckles. "We're not. Mukuro-sama only sees me as her little sister." She looks away; her cheeks have a tint of pink. "Besides, I have a person I like." She says, a shade of pink still adorning her cheeks but this time it's darker.

She laughed and she's blushing. I'm glad that she's coming back to her usual self.

Then it started to rain.

"Its raining." she looks up in the sky.

"It's better if we head back to the car." I reply while standing up.

She nodded and stands up. While standing up, she loses her balance and grabs my sleeve and I come stumbling with her to the ground. She's underneath me and I use my hands for support. We stare at each other for a moment.

Then, I kiss her. Her eyes are wide in astonishment. I quickly pull away realizing what I just did. My face heat up. I stand up and turn away, my back facing her. She sits and put her fingers on her lips.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I walk and go to the car.

"Wait."

I stop but didn't look.

"You're not the person that is going to do something that he didn't mean. So, wh…why did you…why did you kiss me?"

I stand there, not saying anything. The silence swallows us for like an eternity. I face her and walk towards her. I kneel and cup her chin up so she was looking at me. She blushes.

"I'm just saying it once, so listen, herbivore." My face suddenly heats up again. I take a deep breath.

"I…I love you, Chrome Dokuro…" there I'd said it, my long kept feelings for her. I release her chin and stand up then walks away, not wanting to see her reaction.

It's still raining.

I hear tiny footsteps and thin arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?" Chrome asks me.

I turn around. I'm now facing her.

She tiptoes and whispers to my ears. "I love you too, Hibari Kyoya…"

Blush makes its way to my cheeks. Chrome's face turns redder if that's even possible. I caress her cheeks and put my forehead into hers. I smile. Our fingers intertwine.

"Forever, no matter what, I promise. I love you."

And the rain continues to fall.

**-END-**

**A/N: **Story failed but I like it. Sorry for wrong grammars, inappropriate words if any and run-on sentences (I'm sure it has.). The last part was said by both Kyoya and Chrome. I know Kyoya is out of character because I had a hard time writing in his POV and I'm sorry for that. You may notice that Kyoya doesn't use the word 'herbivore' when referring to other person. Well, it's his future self so I guess he seldom uses it. And if I weren't mistaken, Kyoya addresses Tsuna by his name so I also did with the other characters. I'm also sorry for killing Mukuro in the story. If I make another fic, I will not kill him, it's not a promise though. Love the ending. Thanks for reading. ^^

**P.S.:** Is the line break ok?

Reviews won't hurt, would they?

**Courtesy of ME, MYSELF and I.**

=p


End file.
